Avaient-ils été trop heureux ?
by Maya et Ccie
Summary: Sirius et James étaient morts, Peter est perdu. Seul reste Remus et la nostalgie du passé. Était-ce leur punition pour leur bonheur trop intense d'adolescents ?


Voilà, bonjour à tous, vous nombreuses (laissez-moi rire) personnes venues lire cet OS.

C'est un OS que j'avais en tête depuis longtemps _(plusieurs années)_ , je l'ai enfin écrit, aujourd'hui je le partage avec vous, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient, les Maraudeurs sont la géniale invention de J.K. Rowling et je ne touche rien pour cet OS.

* * *

.

 **Avaient-ils été trop heureux**

 _Sirius et James étaient morts, Peter est perdu. Seul restait Remus et sa nostalgie du passé. Était-ce leur punition pour leur bonheur trop intense d'adolescent ?_

 _._

* * *

.

.

Remus pousse la porte de la chambre de son ami et la vérité le frappe à nouveau en plein visage, toujours aussi brutale, plus même à chaque fois. Sirius est mort. Quand son cœur cessera-t-il de lui faire aussi mal ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était venu chercher dans cette maison froide et miteuse. Des réponses sûrement. Il arpenta la pièce, si représentative de son ami, de son goût pour le théâtral et la provocation. Comme il avait dû se réjouir en décorant cette pièce, il l'imaginait passant son été dans cette pièce, réfléchissant et ajoutant méticuleusement le moindre détail qui pourrait un peu plus énerver sa mère. Son ami lui manquait cruellement.

Sirius le flamboyant, l'étoile la plus brillante, passionné, obstiné et insouciant mais fondamentalement droit et rebelle.

Il avait donné aux Maraudeurs leur goût pour le sensationnel. Le premier à se lever pour faire un mauvais coup, mais aussi le premier à se dresser contre l'injustice. L'Ordre lui devait tant, y compris sa vie. Cette vie dont Azkaban l'avait privé, il commençait tout juste à y reprendre goût. Avait-il été soulagé de se sentir mourir, de quitter cette prison, de rejoindre James, enfin ?

.

James le lumineux, l'imbécile heureux comme l'appelait Sirius, naïf et optimiste, Remus n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi généreux et fidèle.

Il avait été le ciment entre les Maraudeurs. Il était le premier Gryffondor à avoir tendu la main à Sirius, malgré son ascendance, il incarnait le roc de Sirius dans sa lutte contre sa famille. Il était celui qui avait réussi à voir en Peter autre chose qu'un garçon rondouillard, maladroit et timide. Il resterait à jamais celui qui lui avait offert un sourire bienveillant quand il avait appris le secret de Remus et qui avait eu l'idée des Animagus. Lorsqu'il avait épousé Lily, ils avaient tous cru qu'une vie heureuse les attendait malgré ces temps troubles. Le réveil avait été brutal.

.

Peter… Le cœur de Remus se serra. Peter le traître.

Remus ne pouvait comprendre, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait pardonner. Et pourtant, Remus ne parvenait pas à oublier l'autre Peter, celui de son adolescence. Celui que ses parents méprisaient et qui avait découvert grâce aux Maraudeurs qu'il n'était pas qu'un raté mais qu'il pouvait être intelligent, drôle et digne d'intérêt. Combien de temps avait-il passé tous les deux, à travailler à la bibliothèque, à se moquer de James et Sirius en les voyant partir dans une de leurs idées stupides et farfelues, avant de les interrompre et de proposer leur plan à eux pour enfin donner une blague époustouflante. Peter, discret et rusé. Remus ne le comprenait ni ne le pardonnait, mais il le plaignait. Il savait qu'où il était, il n'était pas heureux.

.

Pour Remus, ses années à Poudlard, ses aventures auprès des Maraudeurs avaient été les seuls moments de bonheur de son existence. Il s'était senti naître en rencontrant ses amis, il ne faisait que vivoter depuis leur séparation. Avec eux, Remus s'était enfin senti libre d'être lui. Il s'était même découvert. Il avait été étonné de voir qu'il pouvait drôle, que loin d'être un monstre, il pouvait avoir des amis, et même plaire à des filles. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir prendre autant de plaisir à leurs bêtises d'adolescent. Grand frère du groupe, il avait veillé sur eux comme un loup sur ses petits, il ne s'était juste jamais préparé à ce que le danger vienne de l'intérieur.

.

Remus s'approche du mur. Impossible de la rater, il contemple douloureusement la photo de ces quatre adolescents qui sourient joyeusement à l'objectif. Patmol, rayonnant et majestueux. Cornedrue, radieux et fier. Queudver, heureux et reconnaissant. Moony, rieur et paisible. Les Maraudeurs. Juste quatre adolescents qui ne demandaient qu'à vivre pleinement et à vivre debout. Les Rois du monde.

Était-ce cela leur faute ? Avaient-ils été trop heureux ?

Naissait-on avec un quota de bonheur pour toute sa vie ? et tant pis si on le gaspillait trop vite, si on le respirait à une grande bouffée, on serait ensuite condamné à vivre malheureux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Avaient-ils fâché quelque dieu, qui n'avait pas apprécié de voir ces gamins se rire du danger ? Car oui, ils avaient été heureux à cette époque, parfois tellement qu'ils avaient eu l'impression de mourir de bonheur. Aujourd'hui Remus aurait préféré que cela se passe ainsi, tout plutôt que cette vie de fantôme. Bien sûr, ils avaient eu des moments de tristesse, où cela avait été dur. Ils vivaient dans un monde en guerre, Sirius venait d'une famille de monstres qui le rejetaient, Remus savait qu'il ne vivrait jamais une vie normale, les proches de James mouraient dans la lutte contre les Mangemorts, Peter était effrayé par leur futur incertain. Mais ils étaient ensemble et ensemble ils repoussaient sans cesse les limites du bonheur.

Le cœur de Remus se serrait encore lorsqu'il repensait aux meilleurs moments qu'il avait vécus avec ses amis. Il était hanté par leurs rires insouciants. Il repensait à leurs nuits blanches à parler dans ce bazar complet qu'ils appelaient leur dortoir, à leurs fous rires en préparant leur prochaine blague, à leurs moqueries pendant qu'ils aidaient James à écrire un poème pour Lily. Il revoyait le sourire éclatant de de Sirius alors que McGonagall leur donnait une nouvelle retenue pour avoir jeté des bombabouses sur Rusard. Il se souvenait encore des imitations que Peter leur faisait à table, Sirius était tombé de son banc plus d'une fois tellement il riait. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, oubliant Poudlard qui assistait, envieux, au spectacle de leur joie de vivre.

C'était cela les Maraudeurs, c'était juste le bonheur qui les transperçait par tous les pores de leur peau et qui éclaboussait tous ceux qui les entouraient.

Remus était hanté par ce bonheur, aujourd'hui il aurait aimé qu'ils soient moins heureux à l'époque, alors peut-être auraient-ils pu le rester plus longtemps.

Comme ils auraient été beaux les Maraudeurs adultes ! Sirius libre et éclatant, enfin; James père de famille comblé, complètement loufoque ; Peter ami ironique et en même temps bienveillant, et lui, épanoui, aimé et accepté pour ce qu'il était.

Au lieu de cette vision pleine de panache, ils faisaient peine à voir, Peter en traitre, au service d'un maître qu'il détestait ; James, naïf, fauché en pleine jeunesse ; Sirius, détruit, l'ombre de lui-même, puis mort dans l'obscurité, lui qui avait vécu en cherchant à tout prix la lumière et enfin lui, Remus, seul, pauvre et désespéré, faisant semblant de vivre, agrippé à des lambeaux de souvenirs.

Remus aurait bien sacrifié une partie de leur joie d'adolescent pour changer l'histoire et leurs destinées. Et en même temps… moins lumineux, moins radieux, moins écervelés et délicieusement naturels, seraient-ils restés les Maraudeurs ?

Incapable de répondre à cette question et pour étouffer toutes celles qui montent à son cœur, Remus s'arrache à regret de la contemplation de la photo. Alors qu'il franchit la porte de la pièce, il lui semble entendre résonner le rire de Sirius, ce rire tonitruant qui éclatait dans le silence, avant de rebondir sur les murs et d'éclairer la pièce. Il repense à ces deux phrases que Sirius et James avaient accrochées sur les murs de leur dortoir, les seules règles des Maraudeurs.

Rire pour ne pas pleurer, vivre pour ne rien regretter.

Essaie de vivre, essaie d'être heureux ça vaut le coup.

.

* * *

.

Merci à vous d'avoir lu. J'espère que ça vous a plu. En tout cas, ça me ferait plaisir de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

A bientôt !

 **Petite précision :** Si vous n'avez pas reconnu, la dernière phrase est tirée de "Il jouait du piano debout" de France Gall

Ensuite, en écrivant cet OS, je pensais au recueil de drabble Black Guard de Miss de Lune, sur Sirius, je vous le conseille vivement !


End file.
